Confesiones Deseosas
by FruitJizz
Summary: Shikamaru estaba teniendo un gran dia.Estaba mirando las nubes sin importarle el mundo.Cuando estaba a punto de dormirse,ella apareció.Traduccion de Wishful Confessions de marchingkatluvsmusic .Hope ya like it n.n


Estaba muy comodo.Estaba teniendo un día decente.Su madre no lo llamo a las 7 de la mañana para asegurarse que estaba comiendo apropiadamente.Su padre no se apareció al mediodía para asegurarse que estaba despierto.La quinta Hokage no lo invocó a las 2 de la tarde para darle otra misión.Su compañero de equipo no lo hizo pagar por el almuerzo.Su otro compañero de equipo no le insistió para que fuera a entrenar con ella.Su compañero de trabajo para los exámenes Chunin decidió salir con las demás chicas de la villa , en lugar de fastidiarlo.Sí,Shikamaru estaba teniendo un día decente mirando a las nubes.

Cerró sus ojos y suspiró cuando una sombra lo cubrió.Supuso que era una nube.Eventualmente,la sombra se movió y Shikamaru no lo pensó dos veces.Mientras su respiración se apaciguaba y estaba a punto de quedarse dormido , otra sombra lo cubrió.La ignoró y estaba a un momento de quedarse dormido, cuando sintió algo suave contra sus labios.

Mantuvo su cuerpo calmado y sus ojos cerrados.Agudizó sus sentidos e inmediatamente reconoció el chakra familiar. Se sorprendió, y la sorpresa fue seguida inmediatamente por felicidad, pero se rehusó a despertar.

"Te amo." Una suave voz murmuró.Shikamaru quería abrazarla, pero no lo hizo.Por primera vez, quería que siguiera hablando.Pretendiendo estar dormido el volteó y se acercó al chakra familiar.Ella jadeó y se congeló.

"Sigues dormido.Debí saber que alguien tan perezoso como tu no se despertaría por algo como esto." Suspiró y cogió una de sus manos.

"A veces, desearía que no discutiéramos por cosas estupidas.Sí dejáramos de discutir podríamos tener tiempo para hacernos mejores amigos.Sé que ya somos amigos, pero no tan cercanos como yo quisiera." Shikamaru sabía que iba no iba a hacer la próxima vez que hablara con ella. No discutiría con nada de lo que ella dijera, aún si no estuviera del todo de acuerdo.No tenia mucho orgullo, y estaba dispuesto a sacrificar el poco que tenia por ella.

"Shikamaru, eres tan molesto." Ella rió.Él se sorprendió.No era exactamente lo que estaba esperando.

"Siempre eres tan perezoso.Si tan solo trabajaras un poco mas, serías mejor.Podrias ser el próximo Hokage.Noes que te importe tampoco.Tú quieres una vida normal.Pero al menos podrías intentar ser un Jonin.Sería tan fácil para ti." Suspiró.

"No te gusta pasar tiempo conmigo, puedo decir." Ella rió nerviosamente. "Siempre estas quejándote de mi en general y de lo 'problemática' que soy.Bueno, lamento que pienses de esa manera.Pero no voy a cambiar solo porque tú pienses así."Shikamaru estaba desconcertado.Tenía que admitirlo, ella era problemática en todo el sentido de la palabra, pero con ella también tenía las conversaciones más interesantes.Ella le hacia ver a todo lo que él daba por hecho de una manera diferente.

"Desearía que pudiéramos estar juntos.Desearía que no me odiaras.Desearía que viviéramos mas cerca.Desearía…No sé…Desearía ser perezosa y decir 'al diablo con la responsabilidad' sin preocuparme por las repercusiones.Pero no puedo." La escuchó suspirar."No puedo dejarlos.Me necesitan demasiado." Shikamaru sabía de quienes estaba hablando.Ella se sentó mas adelante.

"Deseo mucho.La vida no es un cuento de hadas y nada de esto jamás será verdad.Lo siento.Jamás sabrás de esto porque eres un maldito perezoso.Jamás sabrás como me siento.Cuando sea mañana, actuaré normal y tu también porque no sabrás nada de esto. Y cuando el mañana llegue y caminemos juntos, mi corazón se romperá cada vez que te mire y me de cuenta que me odias."

"Rayos." Murmuró."Ni siquiera pienses en llorar." Se dijo a sí misma "Eres demasiado fuerte para eso." El corazón de Shikamaru se rompió.Nunca la había visto llorar.Nunca la había visto débil.Quería hacerle saber que el no la odiaba.Él la amaba.

Shikamaru abrió sus ojos.Ella le estaba dando la espalda.Sin hacer ruido, se sentó y la abrazó por la espalda.Ella se sobresaltó e intento voltear.El la abrazó mas fuerte y enterró su cara en su cuello.Su respiración se aceleró.Él besó su cuello suavemente.Ella jadeó.Él la hizo voltear.

"Te equivocas." Murmuró "Yo te amo." Sus ojos se aguaron otra vez y ella sacudió su cabeza, buscando secar sus lágrimas.Él cogió sus manos.

"¿Qu…?" Ella lo miró, intentando retener las lagrimas.Él puso una mano en su mejilla.

"Temari, no tienes que ser fuerte todo el tiempo.Eso puede ser muy problemático." Murmuró.Una lagrima rodó por su mejilla.Su labio tembló ligeramente.Él limpio su lagrima y la besó.


End file.
